Showers
by Demon Flame
Summary: <html><head></head>a very embarassing moment between Minato and Kushina. 1st in the oneshot awkward series</html>


Kushina had just returned to the village after an incredibly long mission evolving a not so saintly monk who insisted that she sleep in the same tent with him to ensure his protection. Her two male teammates had found it quietly amusing at first as she desperately tried to contain her temper during their escort journey. But then they had arrived at the temple and he had made the not so veiled suggestion that she assist him in his private quarters for a sacred ritual. Her teammates had had to drag her out of the temple kicking and screaming after she cold cocked him and attempted to get a few more shots in, their amusement no longer quiet. But now she was back and she could relax and the first thing she planned on doing was taking a nice long shower. Her reasons for doing so were to scrub more than just dirt off her skin, she was sure the priest's essence had somehow latched onto her as well.

She undressed and kicked the offending garments to the side of her bathroom floor as she climbed into the tiny shower stall. It was absolutely amazing to say the least. The scolding hot water always worked out every kink in her shoulders and neck and filled her with unrivaled warmth. As she began to scrub away the acquired dirt she remembered the pervert's slimy essence and scrubbed harder till her skin was a bright pink. She took a few more minutes to clean and rinse her hair before just stand under the hot water. She knew she would have to get out soon but at that moment it just felt so good.

Well, until the fabulously hot water turned frigid like sleet spouting from the shower head. She gave out a shrill scream in surprise and jumped back, tripping over the side of the tub and crashing on to the bathroom floor. She lay there for a moment in shock trying to register what had happened when there was a loud bang and through her open bathroom door she saw about five male Jonin enter with various weapons drawn and looking around wildly. To her horror they all noticed her (thankfully wrapped up in her shower curtain) on the bathroom floor.

Time stood still as they stared at each other. For the other jonin they were trying to figure out what the hell was going on. For Kushina, she was trying to figure out how the hell to get them out. And then to add to her utter mortification one of the men with dark brown hair whistled.

"Nice rack you got there Kushina." He said.

It was then that she noticed she wasn't as covered as she thought. Any smooth plan that she had trying to come up with vanished and she could have sworn she heard a snap somewhere in her mind. She had officially reached her pervert limit and someone was going to die. With a grace she only displayed on the battlefield she jumped up and secured the shower curtain around her, making sure it covered all the important parts, before releasing a battle cry.

XxX

Minato was currently walking down the hall to his jonin apartment on the third floor. When he had first entered the building he had heard a scream followed by a loud bang. Because he had just got back from a mission and he was exhausted, he just couldn't muster up any enthusiasm or curiosity. Though when he noticed that the door across from his had been kicked in and was currently splintered around the feet of five men he couldn't help himself and wondered what was going on.

He noticed that none of the men looked like they were preparing for a fight as their drawn weapons suggested but were staring dumbfounded at something further into the apartment. He tried to remember whose apartment it was but recalled that he had never seen anyone coming or going from it, probably due to missions. He was just about to make a detour from his own door to peek inside the apartment when one of the men spoke.

"Nice rack you got there Kushina." He said.

Minato stopped in his tracks. He had promised himself long ago that he would never peek on women like Jiraiya, his sensei, did. In fact to be sure that he wasn't tempted he took a few steps back and a few more when he heard an angry battle cry emit from the apartment. All five men ran out of the apartment and down the hall. Two passed him while the other three took off in the other direction. They were all dodging kunai, though not very well.

He took another step back as a woman with long red hair and wrapped in a shower curtain emerged from the apartment. Minato had never run from anything before in his life and he had never surrendered, but as he looked into the beautiful face of what was sure to be a sure and painful death he had to make a decision. Either run away screaming like the other men or surrender and hope that she didn't kill him.

He decided to surrender as she snapped her head in his direction and slowly he raised his hands in the universal sing of defeat. She gave him a suspicious glare before looking back down the hall for any signs of the other jonin. She looked like she was trying to decide if she should chase them or not. It was then that he noticed her grip on the shower curtain had started to slip as he could see one exposed leg and clear up to her hip.

His face reddened even more when he saw that her covering was a little more transparent then she seemed to realize. The only thought that his mind could produce was that he was thanking his lucky stars that his sensei wasn't here to see this practically naked woman in the hallway, he would have only made it worse by either asking the woman out on a date or attempting to set Minato up on a date with her.

She turned back around and gave him a once over. "Why is your face so red?" she asked. Some vague sort of recognition clicked in the back of his mind but he couldn't concentrate on it as she drew closer to him. "Are you sick or something?"

She reached out a hand to feel his forehead but he backed up and looked to the ceiling. "I-I'm fine." He stuttered out. "Y-y-your c-covering is see through."

There was silence for a minute and he guessed she was looking down before she gave out a squeak and rushed back into her apartment with the demolished door. As soon as he was sure she was no longer in sight he quickly retreated into his own apartment to run a much needed shower. Though he wouldn't be standing under hot water like he had planned. No, he very much needed to stand under the cold water to help rid him of a problem that had- arose.


End file.
